The other Demon of Suna
by AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger
Summary: Intelligent!FemNaruto aka Naruko: What if Gaara had a twin sister that like him holds a demon but she's a personality type halfway between Naruko and Gaara. What if during the Chunin exams, she helps her siblings see that the invasion is stupid? And has she caught the eye of a certain Hyuuga? Naruko seems to have caught her brother's eye as well. (In-progress may have slow updates)
Yet another plot bunny has bitten me. I guess I've gotten nostalgic and have begun watching Naruto again. I realized that there are some things that I always wanted to write about for that series. One of them being a twin sister for Gaara that like him holds a demon but she's a personality type halfway between Naruto and Gaara. Ah, another thing. Naruto will be female in my fic. I've decided to explore intelligent!femNaruto in my fic. Hopefully I do a good job with it.

Anywhoo. This starts from my oc Akuma's (meaning Demon) point of view and the Chunnin exams are beginning. So right as the Sand siblings are entering Konoha.

Also I know that there was already a container for Tabi...this is fanfic and I wanted her to have the two tails so...yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's and the deviations from cannon for this plot.

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _'Demon's thoughts_  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Subaku no Akuma

Sighing I followed Temari and Kankuro as we walked through the Hidden Leaf Village. I just knew something bad was going to happen today. Suddenly, a boy ran into Kankuro and caused him to stumble.

"Watch it brat!" Kankuro snapped lifting the boy up by his collar.

"Kankuro..." I warned. But as usual, my older brother ignored my warning. I felt my other brother's chakra signature nearby and sighed. _'I tried to warn him.'_ I mostly tuned out the rest of the encounter. My interest was slightly peaked when a blonde came up and defended the boy. Her chakra felt strange. Then there was the boy in the tree who threw a pebble at Kankuro, causing him to drop the poor boy. I kept an eye on the black haired boy, by his looks I could tell he was an Uchiha.

Gaara showed up and gave Kankuro the normal warning. _'Kankuro only ever heeds warnings when Gaara is the one giving them. Whatever, one day Kankuro will take it too far and Gaara will just kill him. No matter what Gaara may feel for our siblings deep down, they're still afraid of us. In Gaara's mind, that makes them useless.'_ I shook my head and shared a bored look with Gaara. "Come on you two. Let's go, Baki's already going to have our heads for being this late. If we're even later...I'll volunteer you to train with me." I said giving Temari and Kankuro a glare.

Apparently me staying quiet had made everyone but my siblings forget my presence, because everyone jumped. I shook my head. _'And they call themselves ninja.'_

"Wha?! When did you get here!" The pink haired Kunoichi shrieked.

 _'I think I just lost my hearing.'_ "Hn. I've been here the entire time. Idiot." Rubbing my ear I glared at her. "And by the way, turn the volume down. You're shrieking could wake the dead." I smirked at her outraged expression.

"Wait. Who are you?" The Uchiha asked.

I halted and turned to look at him over my shoulder. "Subaku no Akuma."

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replied.

"Whatever, I really don't care. What I do care about is that we get to our Sensei soon. Temari, Kankuro, I will only say this once more. We're leaving. Now." I said dismissing the boy. It seemed to irritate him but honestly, I really didn't care. Uchiha were used to getting their way from what I've heard of this boy. He's as spoiled as they come by the Leaf Village Council. ' _I'd love to see him try that with other Villages.'_

 ** _'So would I cub.'_**

 _'Tabi, I was wondering when you would wake up. Have a nice nap?'_

 ** _'Hush.'_** She chuckled. **_'In any case, are you ready for the exams?'_**

 _'As ready as you've helped me become. I still don't agree with this stupid invasion. Father is even more stupid than usual. Gaara has agreed that unless we find that this Village deserves to be betrayed, we won't have any part in harming these people.'_

 ** _'That's good. I'm glad that you've managed to help him come to an agreement with Shukaku. That stupid raccoon needed a swift kick in the head. I've been meaning to tell you, I've been keeping a nose on your father's scent. It changed about a month ago. Right around the time he decided to-'_**

 _'Plan the invasion.'_ I finished her thought. _'It would make sense. Father may have been stupid, but not this stupid. Leaf has many powerful allies. Starting this war is stupid on many levels.'_

At that point we had arrived at the building that the exams would start in. Nodding to my siblings me and Gaara moved through the building and went right past the two guards that held up the Genjutsu. It was somewhat obvious that this was only the second floor and yet that room said that this should have been the third. I heard a commotion going on behind us and turned to watch.

The team of Genin we had run into earlier had apparently run into another Leaf Genin team. The boy wearing a mentally scarring outfit of bright green spandex was challenging the Uchiha to a fight. Going on about the flames of youth. Whatever that was. I realized my siblings had gone on without me and decided to interrupt the testosterone match going on in front of me. "What's going on here?" I asked as I got closer to the six Genin.

The boy in green spandex immediately approached me and grabbed my hands. "Another bright flower of youth! Who might you be?"

I just stared at him. _'He must have been dropped on the head as a child.'_ I thought as I took my hands back.

 ** _'I agree cub. He's a strange one. I sense however that the boy with Hyuuga eyes is staring at you in interest.'_**

 _'Of course I would catch the interest of a Uchiha and a Hyuuga in one day.'_ I sighed and gave the boy a blank stare. "Subaku no Akuma. I'll ask again, what is going on here? Don't you think you six should be headed on to the exam room? Not exclaiming that this is the fake one for everyone to hear. Don't you know this is the way they weed out those who can't get past Genjutsu?"

"Akuma? Who would name their daughter 'Demon'?" The girl with twin buns asked honestly curious. She shook her head. "I'm Tenten. I've been trying to get these idiots to move on but they don't wanna listen to me."

I cocked my head at her. "My father does not particularly like me or my twin brother. He named me, my mother was only able to name my brother before she died." I stated bluntly.

"I am Rock Lee! Apprentice to the Green Beast of Konoha!" The spandex wearing boy exclaimed again.

"Hn. Hyuuga Neji." _'So he's from the side branch family of the Hyuuga? No wonder he acts as if he hates the world. I need to keep an eye on him.'_

"Naruko Uzumaki." The blonde girl from earlier said as she stared at me with interest.

 ** _'Cub I figured it out. She holds Kurama.'_** Tabi informed me surprised.

 _'That would make sense. From what you told me Kurama was forced to be summoned by the Uchiha. No wonder he went on a rampage. I would too if the Uchiha tried to collar me.'_

"Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl introduced warily.

"Right, like I said the exam will be starting soon. If you're serious about competing you should get going." I said before disappearing in sand. I appeared next to my siblings who were content to not ask me where I was but Gaara gave me a knowing look.

A man by the name of Ibiki walked into the room after all the Genin that managed to get here settled. I had spaced out thinking about the exams. He proceeded to try and intimidate us. "It's time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino your proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy." The people around me started panicking slightly. "First, you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound! Knock it off, who told you you could fight!" I then realized that Naruko's team had gotten there and had been involved in an altercation with some sound ninjas while I had been thinking. "You wanna be failed before we've even begun?"

The sound ninja covered in bandages spoke, "Sorry. It's our first time. Guess we were a little jumpy. _Sir._ "

Ibiki smirked. "Hmph. I'll say this once so listen up: there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. Even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?"

The other male of the sound ninja team smirked. "Hmph. No fatal force? That's no fun." He chuckled.

The Chunin that came in with Ibiki just smirked and some chuckled.

"Now if we're ready, we'll see to the first stage of the Chunin exams. Hand over your paperwork. In return you'll each be given a number, this number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated."

Naruko just smirked at that.

Once we were all seated I located Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Ibiki slammed a piece of chalk on the board. "Everyone eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around. Alright rule number one is this: The written exam is conducted on a point reduction system, contrary to what you all are used to, you will begin the test with a perfect score of 10 points. One point will be deducted for each question you get wrong. So if you miss three your final score will be seven. Rule number two: teams will pass or fail based on the final scores of all three members."

Sakura looked annoyed. "Wait a second?! Your saying we all get scored as a team?!"

"Silence! I have my reasons. So shut up and listen. Rule number three: The sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprits score. Be warned, they're eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. If you wanna be considered Shinobi, then show us what exceptional Shinobi you can be. One more thing! If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails."

I could see Sakura's outraged expression. _'Clearly she doesn't have faith in her teammate.'_ I glanced at Naruko and saw that her expression hadn't faltered from the smirk she was wearing earlier. _'Clearly she's smarter then people give her credit for.'_

 ** _'Of course she is cub. Kurama wouldn't accept any less from his container.'_**

"The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total." As soon as the second hand hit the 12 Ibiki yelled, "Begin!" and everyone started their tests.

I looked down at my test and realized that I knew all of this but that wasn't the point of this exam. It was to test our ability to gather information without being caught. _'Cheating without being caught is a good replacement for that though. In the real world we would have to be able to gather information without enemy Shinobi realizing what we were doing. Nice test Morino-sama'_ I started forming my hand signs under the table that would enable me to copy the movements of another through use of the blood flowing through their bodies. Since Tabi was primarily a water demon, I could alter her ability a little since blood was a liquid. Finding a target, I activated it and tied their movements to my own hands. Letting the jutsu work and feeling my hands move on their own, I continued to ponder about the end result for me and Gaara with this exam. Finishing the test with about three minutes to spare I looked around and saw that 13 teams had already been dismissed after one or more of their members had been caught cheating five times.

"It's time for the tenth question. But before I give you the tenth question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of." At that moment Kankuro came back from the bathroom with Crow. "Ah made it just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom, _enlightening_. Take your seat." Kankuro dropped the cheat sheet on Temari's desk as he walked by her then took his seat. "These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you. Very well then. Rule number one: Each of you if free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

"Whoa. So what's the catch? Let's say we decide we don't wanna do it? What happens then?" Temari asked the question on everyone's mind.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words you fail, and that means of course that both your teammates fail as well." Murmuring began around the room. "Not so fast. You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail, you will be barred from taking the Chunin exam ever again!"

"Hey that's bull man! That's ridiculous. What kind of bogus rule is that? There's lots of people here who have taken the test before!" The boy with the dog on his head exclaimed standing up.

Ibiki started laughing. "I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course if you don't wanna take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident, then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year. Now then if you're ready. The tenth and final question. Those who don't wanna take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go."

A bunch of Genin started to raise their hands, and one by one they were all told to leave the room. There were about 72 ninja left in the room at this point.

Naruko slammed her hand down on the table. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run. You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't gonna scare me off, no way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Geinin for the rest of my life. I'll still be Hokage someday!"

I had to smile at her attitude. _'She's one to watch no doubt about it.'_

"This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance." Ibiki warned.

"No way, I never go back on my word. That's my way of the ninja." Naruko replied smirking.

Her speech reached everyone in the room. No one else raised their hands. "Well then I admire your determination if nothing else. For those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you. That you've all passed the first exam!" Ibiki said with a slight smile on his face.

I could see the incredulous stares around the room. "Hold on! What just happened?! What do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ibiki laughed again. "There never was one. Not a written one at least, actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

Temari leaned forward in confusion. "Wait a second. So the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time. Is that what your saying?"

"No, no not at all. Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances." He replied.

"Oh well that clears up everything." Temari said sarcastically.

"Let me explain. You see my objective was to test you not only as individuals but as a team and on how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis. So you'd know that everything you did or failed to do, would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you'd handle the pressure. The first nine questions on the test were difficult, in fact as you may have realized too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that most of you quickly came to the conclusion that you'd have to cheat to have any chance at passing. The fact is the test was designed to encourage cheating, it almost demanded it. Of course it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from. So I disguised two Chunin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you. Those who were caught at it failed. Better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily. Information, it can be the most valuable weapon in battle." Ibiki then took off his headband.

"How well you gather intelligence can determine a missions failure or success." His head was covered in scars and burn marks. "There will be times you have to risk your life to get it. Of course you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. _Always_ bear this in mind. Disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades, or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence, cheat, in order to survive. And that's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out leaving the rest of you." He finished putting his headband back on.

"Okay, but I'm still not getting what the tenth question thing was all about." Temari asked still confused.

"You're not? The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam. Surely you see that?"

"Sure but explain it anyway." Sakura said.

"As I said before the goal was to test you no only as individuals but as part of a squad. The final question gave you two choices, both difficult. You could choose to play it safe and skip the question, though it meant that both you and your teammates would be failed. Or you could try and answer it. Knowing if you got it wrong you would lose your chance of ever being Chunin. It was a no win situation. But just the sort Chunin have to face almost everyday. For example let me give you a hypothetical mission. To steal a document from an enemy stronghold. You have no idea how many ninja the enemy has or how heavily armed they are. Furthermore, you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you and you might very well be walking blindly into a trap. Now do you have the option of taking a pass on this insane mission, of saying "my comrades and I would rather live to see another day? Can you choose to avoid danger? No! There will be many missions that will seem almost suicidal when you think about it. But you do not think about it. You think only of the goal, of achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a Chunin squad leader."

He smiled grimly. "Those who choose the safer of two paths, those whose determination falters in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own. Those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor, will never be able to call themselves Chunin at least as long as I'm here. As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I've put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this section of the Chunin selection exam completed. There's nothing left but to wish you all good luck." At that moment the window broke and a woman came flying through the glass with a sign attached to the ceiling.

"Heads up boys and girls! There's no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor! Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good let's go! Follow me!" She said loudly.

"You're early. Again." Ibiki said peaking out from behind the sign.

"How many are there? Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy! You must be getting soft." Anko said talking to Ibiki.

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year."

"Hmmm. They sure don't look it. Trust me before I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated. This is gonna be fun. Alright you maggots have had it easy so far, but things are gonna be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leader let you know where to meet me. Dismissed." She said in a mocking tone.

I shared a look with my siblings. _'More and more I realize that we shouldn't be planning this invasion. It's a stupid idea. Especially if these two are examples of Konoha's best.'_ I sighed and met up with them in the hallway. "Gaara. Have you come to a decision yet?"

"I'll wait until after the next exam to decide. I'm leaning towards your idea though." He replied before he, Temari and Kankuro left.

I sighed again. "Great. Antisocial as ever big bro." I stretched and realized that someone was watching me. I turned to see the group of Leaf ninja from before the exam. "What?"

"Are your siblings always like that?" Sakura asked with a tick mark on her head.

"Mostly. Temari is nice once you get to know her. Kankuro is a pervert but he's a good brother. Gaara...well Gaara is Gaara. There's no real way to explain him." I said shrugging.

"That's another thing. You seemed completely different before the exam. What's up with that?" Tenten asked as her team walked up.

I shrugged. "I'm different around my siblings. Gaara is antisocial, Temari finds guys annoying, and Kankuro is...Kankuro. I have to act different around them. I'm the youngest." I said as if that explained everything. "For years, Temari and Kankuro were afraid of me and my brother, it caused me and Gaara to only have the two of us in our world. He's still getting used to the fact they care about us. Not many people in Suna like the two of us very much. It's just the way it's always been."

"Why is that?" Naruko asked. I could see the others wanted to know as well.

I smirked and allowed Tabi to change my eyes to cat eyes. "Because me and Gaara? We hold the one and two tailed beasts. Shukaku and Matatabi. It's the reason my dad named me 'Demon'."

* * *

A/N: So I should have the next chapter out soon. Please let me know what you think. I'm thinking of redoing my other Naruto fic. It bugs me whenever I see it.


End file.
